Hochzeit mit Hindernissen
Lwaxana Troi kommt an Bord, um zu heiraten. Während ihres Aufenthalts bringt sie Alexander die Freuden des fröhlichen Lebens bei. Unterdessen wird die Enterprise von einem Parasiten befallen, der die Struktur des Schiffes befällt. Picard und Troi müssen nun beide retten, was ihnen am wichtigsten ist: der eine sein Schiff und die andere ihr freies Leben. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Rettung in letzter Sekunde Roter Alarm – die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)| Enterprise]] kann mit einem Photonentorpedo und einem Partikelstrahl im letzten Moment einen Asteroiden aufhalten, der auf den Planeten Tessen III zurast. Nach erfolgreichem Einsatz nimmt sie Kurs auf das Moselina-System. Akt I: Eine Hochzeit thumb|left|Worf ist verärgert. Sein Sohn Alexander hat vor dem Spielen versäumt, seine Sachen in den Kleidungsreprozessor zu geben. Und so sitzen die beiden nun für ein klärendes Gespräch bei Counselor Troi. Als sie schließlich auch zu Wort kommt, schlägt sie einen Vertrag vor, der die Rechte und Pflichten zwischen den beiden festhalten soll. Worf ist einverstanden, wenn auch widerwillig. Gerade ein Problem zwischen Kind und Elternteil geklärt, bahnt sich bereits das nächste an: Deannas Mutter Lwaxana ist angekommen, um an Bord zu heiraten. Das Zehn Vorne scheint ihr der rechte Ort für ein solches Ereignis. Bei einem Drink bekommt Deanna dort auch endlich Details über die Hochzeit zu hören. Ihr zukünftiger Stiefvater wird Campio sein, Mitglied der Konferenz der Richter vom Planeten Kostolain – königliche Familie versteht sich. Gesehen hat sich das glückliche Paar jedoch bisweilen nicht, es blieb beim gegenseitigen Austausch der Persönlichkeitsprofile. Nun unterbrechen Worf und Alexander die Diskussion. Es ist nicht zu einem Vater-Sohn-Vertrag gekommen, denn Worf findet seinen Sohn unvernünftig und dieser seinen Vater nicht gerade fair. Lwaxana wendet ein, dass es für einen jungen wie Alexander vollkommen natürlich sei, unvernünftig zu handeln und zweifelt Sinn und Nutzen dieses Vertrages ernsthaft an. Dass sie damit die Bemühungen ihrer Tochter zunichte macht scheint sie nicht zu bemerken. Commander Riker stellt Captain Picard nun die Lage und Lwaxanas Forderungen dar. Picard ist wenig gewillt, sein Schiff für eine Hochzeit bereitzustellen. Doch soll er ihr Trauzeuge sein, und er willigt ein. Von den beiden unbemerkt zieht eine unbekannte weiße Substanz an der Decke des Korridors entlang. Akt II: Die Freuden des Lebens In Deannas Büro finden Lwaxana den kleinen Klingonen, er wartet auf den Counselor. Doch er ist nicht aus übermäßiger Zuverlässigkeit so pünktlich, sondern wollte das Quartier verlassen, bevor sein Vater heimkehrt. Er schüttet der Betazoidin sein Herz aus und sie weiß Rat. Auf dem Holodeck nimmt sie ihn mit in die Kolonie freier Geister (eine Parallax-Kolonie auf Shiralea VI), wo es nicht so viele Vorschriften gibt. Hier bietet sich ihm eine bunte, unbeschwerte Welt. Da Alexander seinen Termin nicht eingehalten hat, begeben sich Deanna und Worf aufs Holodeck. Dort finden sie die beiden bei einem Schlammbad, wo Lwaxana weitere Lektionen in fröhlichem Leben gibt. Akt III: Fehlfunktionen Die Dame muss sich nun von ihrer Tochter vorwerfen lassen, ihre Bemühungen um das Vermitteln von Verantwortung zu untergraben. Sie solle sich doch lieber um die Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit kümmern. Doch dafür ist beinahe alles getan, und den Rest erledigt Mister Homn, wie zum Beispiel das Hochzeitskleid zu ändern. Denn entgegen der betazoidischen Tradition wird Lwaxana nicht nackt heiraten. Deanna ist diese blinde Heirat nicht ganz geheuer. Data und La Forge haben eine Ebene-4-Diagnose abgeschlossen, nachdem Lwaxana am Replikator Petrokianische Würstchen erhielt, als sie einen Jestral-Tee bestellte. Doch das ist nur einer von über 200 gemeldeten Problemen mit dem Gerät. Die beiden gehen der Sache auf den Grund und finden eine seltsame zähflüssige Masse in einem der Versorgungszugänge. In ihrem Quartier probiert Lwaxana ihr Kleid an und ist reichlich genervt, da taucht Alexander auf. Er hat eine Menge Fragen zum Thema Heirat und so antwortet sie ihm auch, dass man in einem gewissen Alter nicht mehr unbedingt aus Liebe heiratet. Sie sei allein und habe auch nicht mehr unbedingt die freie Auswahl, was einen Partner angeht. Das stimmt sie nachdenklich, doch der kleine kann schnell wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zaubern. Auf der Brücke berichten Data und Geordi von ihren Erkenntnissen: wahrscheinlich sind die Fehlfunktionen darauf zurückzuführen, dass sich eine Schnittstelle in eine bislang nicht identifizierte gallertartige Masse verwandelt hat. Plötzlich eine starke Erschütterung des Schiffes, die Trägheitsdämpfer und die Steuerkontrolle versagen. Akt IV: Appetit auf Nitrium Nachdem das Schiff wieder stabilisiert wurde, wird in einer Besprechung das Ausmaß der Schäden deutlich. Geordi hat herausgefunden, dass sowohl die Leitungen des Replikators als auch die der Stabilisatoren in jene merkwürdige Masse umgewandelt wurden. Im Transporterraum empfangen Picard, Lwaxana und Deanna nun den Bräutigam Campio und seinen Protokollchef Erko, der die Einhaltung der Richtlinien sichern soll. Inzwischen entdeckt Geordi Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den betroffenen Systemen. Beide haben nur eine gemeinsame Legierung: Nitrium. Dieser Stoff ist auch in der Dilithiumkammer und den Energietransferleitungen enthalten. Wenn das Nitrium also tatsächlich organisch in Gelee umgewandelt wird, hat die Enterprise bald ein Problem. Alexander weigert sich zu abend zu essen, schließlich sei nun Zeit für seine Lachstunde und er habe eine Verabredung mit Lwaxana. Die aber ist schwer damit beschäftigt, sich mit den komplizierten Auflagen des Protokollchefs auseinanderzusetzen. Als sie mit dem Jungen aufs Holodeck flüchten möchte stehen Deanna und Worf in der Tür. Und es kommt umgehend zum Eklat, als man sich auf der Suche nach Kompromissen zu streiten beginnt. Doch bevor geklärt werden kann, wann die Braut Zeit für Formalitäten und Alexander Lust zu Abendessen hat sind beide davongeschlichen. Auf dem Maschinendeck finden Data und Geordi weitere Anzeichen für den Zerfall. Beim Entfernen einer Abdeckplatte steigt zunächst der bekannte weiße Rauch auf, dann quillt das Gelee aus der Armatur. Akt V: Nackte Tatsachen Es wird nun Zeit, Lwaxana kann sich wohl nicht ewig in der Kolonie der freien Geister verstecken. Alexander stellt einige Fragen, die der Dame zu denken geben. Würde der Bräutigam mit in ein Schlammbad kommen? Was sagen die vielen Stimmen in ihr? Doch bevor sie weitere Überlegungen anstellen kann, gilt es erst einmal das Holodeck zu verlassen. Das beginnt sich nun nämlich wie die anderen Komponenten zuvor aufzulösen. Es ist ein Metall-Parasit, der vermutlich an Bord kam und die Außenhülle durchdringen konnte, nachdem der Asteroiden bei Tessen III zerstört wurde. Dieser stammte aus dem Pelloris-Feld und enthielt sehr viel Nitrium. Man setzt schleunigst Kurs auf dieses Feld um die Parasiten auf die dortigen nitriumreichen Asteroiden zu locken. Doch die Zeit wird möglicherweise nicht reichen, um die Schädlinge loszuwerden, bevor sie fatalen Schaden anrichten. Sie haben nun auch die Turbolift-Systeme, Warpantrieb, Lebenserhaltung und den Computer befallen, so dass es der Brückenbesatzung nicht gelingt, bis zur Ankunft am Pelloris-Feld bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Data kann aber seine Instruktionen ausführen und einen Nitriumpartikel-Strahl in das Feld feuern, dem die Parasiten nun folgen. Damit kann er im letzten Moment die Vernichtung der Enterprise abwenden. In Zehn Vorne ist alles für das bevorstehende Zeremoniell hergerichtet, doch lässt die Braut auf sich warten. Als sie endlich erscheint gibt es eine interessante Überraschung: sie betritt den Festsaal vollkommen nackt. Campio ist sprachlos und sein Protokollchef empfiehlt auf diese infame Beleidigung hin eine sofortige Abreise. Später zeigt sie sich bei einem Schlammbad mit ihrer Tochter sowie Alexander und seinem Vater erleichtert und zufrieden, dass sie ihm die Freuden des Lebens aufzeigen und er ihr selbige bewahren konnte. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode erhielt zwei Emmys (Outstanding Individual Achievement in Costume Design for a Series und'' Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series'') und eine weitere Nominierung (Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series). Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Majel Barrett als Lwaxana Troi nach dem Tod ihres Mannes Gene Roddenberry im Jahr 1991 wieder einen Auftritt hat. In dem Moment wo Majel Barrett als Lwaxana Troi Zehn Vorne betritt sieht man kurz, dass sie nicht komplett nackt ist, wie inhaltlich dargestellt wird. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Cost of Living (episode) es:Cost of Living fr:Cost of Living (épisode) it:Il prezzo della vita (episodio) ja:ラクサナの結婚（エピソード） nl:Cost of Living pl:Cost of Living